Protective or hazardous duty garments are widely used in various industries to protect the wearer from various hazardous conditions, such as heat, smoke, cold, sharp objects, chemicals, liquids, fumes and the like. Such garments may include materials which should be stored in a protective pouch. For example, protective garments may be made of or include aramid or other material which should be shielded from light in order to protect the materials. Furthermore, storing the garment in a protective pouch protects the garment from fumes and chemicals. Folded protective garments which are stored in a pouch are also more compact and therefore require less space and are easier to stow.
It may be desired to have a storage pouch that is fixedly coupled to the garment so that the storage pouch does not become separated from the garment and is always available for immediate use. However, due to the bulk nature of protective garments it may be difficult to fit protective garments into pouches. Accordingly, there is a need for garment having a storage pouch wherein the garment can be quickly and easy stored in the storage pouch and which can be quickly and easily removed from the storage pouch.